An existing terminal supports a Universal Serial Bus, On-The-Go (USB OTG) function. The OTG is a supplementary standard of an USB specification, and can enable a USB device, such as a mobile phone, to be a USB primary device (host). An intelligent terminal acting as the USB primary device can connect to, access, and communicate with a USB peripheral such as a removable hard disk having a USB interface, an input device, and a card reader.
However, during OTG communication, the intelligent terminal supplies power to the USB peripheral, such as the removable hard disk, the input device, and the card reader, that is connected to the intelligent terminal, causing excessively quick power consumption of the intelligent terminal. In this case, the USB peripheral needs to be removed to charge the intelligent terminal, which causes interruption of the OTG communication between the intelligent terminal and the USB peripheral.